A Twist of Fate
by SaraBethie
Summary: The prophecies speak of Morgana becoming the most powerful and treacherous high priestess in Arthur's time. Morgana believes that she alone is in control of her destiny. But what if circumstances prove themselves too great? This time, Merlin might not be able to intervene as he finds himself getting caught up in the forces of destiny. Set after "First Impressions".
1. Losing Control

**(((Please read)))**

**Hello, Merlin fans and readers! :) I've finally decided to continue the story of Merlin and Morgana through another series. I'm very nervous and excited about embarking on another story, but I wanted to focus on the magic aspect a little more, and I also wanted to explore the prophecies surrounding both Merlin and Morgana, but mainly Morgana. Also, and this is very important, this story is a continuation of all my other Merlin/Morgana stories. So yes, they're connected. I hope that won't make it too confusing for new readers, but I'll try the best I can to elaborate on any major events that happened in the previous stories. If you're interested in my other stories, it's best to read them in order: There is Another Way, A Suitor for Morgana, Morgana Meets Kilgharrah, and First Impressions. In these stories (besides First Impressions, which is just for fun), Morgana fights against the temptation of joining up with Morgause. She firmly believes that she and she alone is in control of her destiny, despite the prophecies. Merlin has been helping her control her magic, and they have also formed a romantic attachment. There's more, so if you have any questions, please PM me! I really hope you enjoy this new series. It will definitely be the darkest one (eventually). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_I have to save him._

Morgana ran faster than she thought was physically possible. She tore through branches and vines, not even sure if she was on the right path. But she wouldn't let anything deter her, not even when her dress snagged and tore on a thorn bush she had recklessly crashed into. Without wasting any more time, she ripped at the satin gown's seams and slipped out of it, not needing the extra weight. She ignored the blood that was slowly beginning to trickle down her leg. The thorn must have gone through the fabric, but she had no time to worry about something so minor, let alone the fact that she was practically naked as far as society was concerned. But what did she care that she was traipsing through the forest in her undergarments? She had one goal and one goal only in her mind.

To save Merlin.

* * *

**One week earlier**

"Merlin!"

Merlin stumbled down the stairs, a bleary-eyed look on his face. Gaius was standing before him with a cross expression.

"W-what? I thought I would be allowed to sleep in at least a few more minutes since Arthur's not here."

"Merlin, Arthur might be off on a hunting trip, but that doesn't mean you'll be allowed to neglect your other duties. And I would like to point out that you've slept well _past _your usual time."

Looking befuddled, Merlin glanced out the window. "What? What time is it?"

"Late enough!" Gaius bellowed.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting dressed." Merlin plodded back up the stairs. "It was the first good sleep I've had in years since looking after that prat," Merlin mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Er, nothing," Merlin replied before shutting the door.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin continued to mutter as he still managed to get stuck with the task of mucking out the stables. "Can't even get a day off…like to see him cleaning out horse dung…"

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts and his shoveling that he completely missed the soft patter of footsteps coming up from behind.

"Oh…what…Merlin!"

Merlin whirled around, and to his horror, found the Lady Morgana standing there, with particles of horse dung splattered across her hair, face, and gown.

"Morgana! I am so sorry! Here…let me…" Merlin pulled out his handkerchief and attempted to clean off her face. Unfortunately, he just made the streaks worse.

"Merlin, just stop," Morgana said, waving his hand away.

Merlin continued to prattle on. "I feel terrible…I didn't even hear you…I hope your dress isn't ruined...what can I do? I know! I'll bring a new dress out to you so no one sees you like this…no…bad idea…and…Morgana? Are you…smiling? _Laughing_?"

Morgana began laughing hysterically, much to Merlin's confusion…and relief. Merlin joined in, even though he wasn't really sure why. Once Morgana had gained control of herself again, she breathed in deeply.

"I don't think I've laughed so hard in ages!"

"Well, I'm glad you're laughing. I thought I was dead for a minute."

"I must look a sight," Morgana said as she inspected the front of her gown.

"Yeah, and you don't smell so good either." Merlin grinned mischievously.

"Oh really? Well, the same might be said of you," Morgana smirked as she playfully shoved him into the straw. Merlin winced as he realized _what_ he had been shoved into.

"Well, I guess I had it coming," he said as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "So what brought you to the stables today anyway?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I've been looking for you all day. I need help with…something. It has to do with a certain book," Morgana whispered as she glanced around her to make sure no one was listening. Some months ago, Merlin had given Morgana his book of spells to help her in her process of learning magic. Every so often she would come to him, asking questions concerning any spells she was having difficulty with. They had to be discreet. If Uther were to discover that his ward had magic or was in possession of the book, the situation would become grim indeed.

"Morgana," Merlin said, lowering his voice a decibel, "I thought we usually saved these conversations for later." Merlin was referring to their nightly lessons they would have every so often.

Morgana was persistent. "Yes, but it's been weeks since we've been able to talk. You know I wouldn't come to you unless it was important."

Merlin stepped closer. "Alright, what is it?"

"I was practicing…in my chambers—"

"Practicing in your chambers?!" Merlin interrupted. "Morgana, what if someone saw you…Gwen is loyal, but you still can't risk it."

"Will you just let me finish?"

"Fine," Merlin sighed.

"As I was saying, I was practicing…in my room. It was a simple levitation spell."

"I thought you had that one down."

"I do, but I hadn't practiced it in awhile. Merlin, it happened again."

Merlin's expression turned serious. "What happened again?"

"I lost control."


	2. A Newcomer in Camelot

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) I'm sorry if it's going a little slow...there will definitely be some major things happening later on. Interested to hear your thoughts on this one...especially as you get towards the end. Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Merlin stepped closer. "What do you mean, 'lost control'?"

"I was practicing with two of my candles…which I know was foolish. I was trying to lift the flames, like I've seen you do."

Merlin nodded. "Go on."

"I finally lifted them both, but instead of floating they started growing larger. Merlin, I was afraid."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. Before I knew it, the candlesticks were on the floor and I was stomping out the flames."

Merlin's eyes widened with concern. "Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I finally remembered to use magic. The spell put out the flame…but Merlin, something else happened." Morgana paused and wrung her hands nervously. "As soon as I cast the spell, the glass in my mirror cracked."

Merlin looked relieved. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'is that all?' Last time I lost control of my powers I managed to shatter an entire window and nearly burnt my room to a crisp."

"No, that's not what I meant." Merlin scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way to ease her mind. He slowly brought his hands to her shoulders. "Look, I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. You probably got your spells confused…you could have said anything. You were scared. It's happened to me before."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, no. I'm telling you, everything will be alright. You just have to be patient. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately, but I promise we'll study again…soon."

"Good, because I feel like I'm losing control, and it's only then that things like this happen. But my magic feels stronger, in a way. That can't be right, can it?"

"I…don't know." Merlin stammered.

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped them both to attention. Merlin quickly lifted his hands off her shoulders and pretended to be engrossed with mucking the stables.

"Well, thank you for the report on Stargazer, Merlin. I'm glad to hear she's doing so well," Morgana said loud enough for anyone to hear. Stargazer, Morgana's horse, had been poisoned a few months back and had died, but Morgause had made a sacrifice to bring the horse back to life. Ever since then, Stargazer had been strong and healthy.

"You're welcome, my lady," Merlin replied as equally loud.

"Can we meet tonight?" Morgana whispered.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Merlin scratched his cheek.

"Please, only for a little bit."

Merlin nodded. "Alright. Just for a little bit…and be careful."

"Always am."

Almost as soon as Morgana walked out, Gaius entered. His eyebrows were scrunched together, a common expression of his when he was displeased.

"Merlin, what was Morgana doing in here with you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Nothing…she had a question about her horse."

"You and I both know she wasn't in here asking about her horse." Gaius came closer and spoke in barely a whisper. "Merlin, don't think I haven't noticed the way you two have been looking at each other when you think no one is watching."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Merlin mumbled.

"Merlin! I know very well what I'm talking about. If Uther discovers—"

"I know!" Merlin responded through gritted teeth. "He'll have my head. Look, I'm trying to be careful, but I can't stop her from coming to me."

"Coming to you? Why does she seek you out, hmm?"

Merlin whirled around. "Sometimes she'll ask for my help, alright? She's confused. Her magic is still a mystery to her."

"Merlin, does Morgana know about you?"

"No…" Merlin winced inwardly at the blatant lie.

Gaius shook his head, his frown deepening. "I've told you time and time again not to get involved. If Uther discovers that not only his ward has magic, but that you've been helping her, he'll have both your heads. Merlin, you need to stop this. Now."

"Look, clearly this is something we don't agree on. I can't stop helping her, Gauis. I won't."

"I have to get back to the apothecary, but we're not done with this discussion. I need you to pick a few herbs for me when you're done." Gaius handed him a list. Merlin perused it and curtly nodded.

"Don't you need the list?"

Merlin counted the plants on his fingers. "You need motherwort, fennel, sage, saffron, mint, and chamomile. Yep, got it."

"You can take the list. I don't need it."

"I said I've got it," Merlin said irritably as he turned to finish mucking out a corner of the stable.

Gaius sighed and walked to the door. "Merlin, I wish you wouldn't be cross with me. I know we disagree, but I'm only worried for you both. You know that."

"I understand," Merlin replied.

Gaius hesitated before finally leaving. Merlin let his thoughts wander as he finished his chores. The subject of Morgana would always be a sore spot between them. He had never understood why Gaius had refused to take Morgana under his wing. Yes, there was always the risk of Uther finding out, but Gaius didn't seem to understand Morgana's need to confide in someone. If the Druids hadn't helped her, Merlin wasn't sure where she would be now. And if he wouldn't help her understand her powers, what would stop her from seeking out Morgause? No, he couldn't in his right mind stop teaching her.

After finishing gathering herbs, Merlin begrudgingly made his way back home. He didn't want to continue the conversation from earlier with Gaius. He wasn't too keen on Gaius discovering that Morgana knew about his magic. Bracing himself before entering the apothecary, Merlin slowly opened the door. To his surprise, he saw that Gaius was not alone. There was a boy with him, and Gaius appeared to be instructing him on mixing some kind of elixir.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin," Gaius said, turning briefly from his work. He picked up a rag to wipe his hands with and patted the boy's arm.

"Merlin, I'd like to introduce you to Rowan. He arrived just this afternoon. He's an aspiring young physician and is in search of a mentor."

Merlin, still slightly taken aback, held out his hand in greeting. Rowan appeared to be around the same age as him. He was shorter in stature, with brown hair and brown eyes flecked with goldish tints. He seemed pleasant enough, but Merlin couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being assessed by Rowan as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Merlin."

"So you're interested in medicine?"

"Yes, I've been traveling for the past few days to get to Camelot. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I arrived, but as soon as I saw the sign for an apothecary, I decided I would take my chances. And…well, here I am."

"And you're already showing great promise," Gaius said. "Oh, Merlin, did you gather those herbs?"

"Uh, yeah…here you go." Merlin handed the bag over, still scrutinizing the newcomer.

"Well, guess I had better see if the inn has a room." Rowan began collecting his belongings.

"Nonsense, you'll stay here tonight," Gaius quickly offered.

"He will?" Merlin blurted out.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. I'll take my chances at the inn."

"I'm serious. You'll stay with us. You can sleep in Merlin's room. There's enough room for the both of you."

"Is there?" Merlin crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course there is. Here, Rowan, give me those bags. Merlin, help bring these upstairs."

"I really don't want to inconvenience you like this. Are you sure?" Rowan looked from Merlin to Gaius.

"Positive. And Merlin doesn't mind sharing his room, do you, Merlin?"

Merlin managed a weak smile. "Not at all."


	3. The Vision

**So it's snowing here! Lovely way to get into the Christmas spirit...as long as I don't have to drive in it. ;) Anyone else having a snow day out there? Hope you enjoy this chapter...it's definitely one of the turning points in the story.**

* * *

Merlin plodded up the stairs, dragging Rowan's belongings with him.

"You…really don't have to do this," Rowan said apologetically as he placed his satchel in the corner of the room. "I'll sleep on the floor…I'm used to it."

Merlin suddenly felt guilty for feeling irritated only seconds ago. "Nah, that's okay. You can have my bed."

"No, I insist." Rowan threw his hands up in appeasement. Lowering his voice, he stepped closer. "I won't tell Gaius."

Merlin nodded. "Well, if it's alright with you. Here, take these extra blankets."

As Rowan laid his sheets out on the floor, Merlin noticed him casting furtive glances his way. Clearing his throat, Merlin asked, "So, you want to be a physician?"

Rowan began shaking the blankets out a little harder than he needed to. "Um, yes."

"What village are you from?"

"I'm from…well, you've probably never heard of it…"

"I'm from Ealdor," Merlin said. "It's a small village where nothing ever really happens...except this one time—"

"I'm sorry, I can't go on pretending another second," Rowan interrupted. He discreetly shut the door.

"Pretending?"

"Yes. I'm not an aspiring physician, and I didn't come here to see Gaius. I came here to see you."

"Wha—why?" Merlin stuttered.

Rowan's piercing blue eyes shone with a strange intensity as he slowly approached Merlin. "Do you know of the Druids, Emrys?"

Merlin was immediately put on his guard. "Yes, I've heard of them. Who's Emrys?"

"I see. You don't trust me. Nor should you. But you see, among my people, that is what you are called." Merlin watched as Rowan pulled the collar of his tunic down to the right, revealing none other than a black, spiraling tattoo on his chest.

"You're…a Druid," Merlin murmured.

"Yes," Rowan replied. "I need to earn your trust, Emrys. I've been sent from my people for a purpose."

"The Druids sent you here…but why? Is it Arthur? Is he in danger?"

"No! That is, not to my knowledge. No, Emrys. My purpose here is to protect you. This might sound strange to you, but when I have dreams, normally they come true."

"You have the gift of prophecy?"

"Yes. A few weeks ago I began having these dreams…and you were there. And in each one, you were in danger. The situation was always unclear, but every night the visions grew stronger. I began to tell my people of the dreams, and they grew concerned once they discovered it was you I was seeing."

"How did you know it was me?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"The names 'Merlin' and 'Emrys', were thrown about several times in my visions, and besides, you look exactly like him. You must believe me. Your life will soon be in grave danger."

"Well, there's nothing new there," Merlin said lightheartedly.

"Emrys, it's no laughing matter. If you had seen what I saw each night in my dreams, you would understand the concern my people have for you."

"I'm sorry. What have you seen in these…visions?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm under strict orders from the Druids to reveal nothing but the fact that you are in danger."

"Wouldn't it be better if I knew what was going to happen so I could avoid—" Merlin paused midsentence, already realizing that he knew the answer to the question. Every time Morgana had a vision, it would come true in some form, no matter how hard she fought it. Suddenly, Merlin felt afraid. If the Druids, a people in constant hiding and on the run for their lives, had sent Rowan to him, the situation must be grave indeed.

"I'm sorry, Emrys, truly. I wish I could help you. But if you knew the details you would make every attempt to stop what's eventually going to happen. And you know as much as I do how disastrous that can turn out."

Merlin nodded, knowing what Rowan spoke was true. "So…what is your role in all of this? If this terrible thing is about to happen to me, what can you do?"

"I know what I must do, and the signs I must look out for. But Emrys, you must trust that I have your best interests at heart. I'm here to protect you."

"So…that's it? I just have to wait for whatever's about to happen to me?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more. But you can't let anyone know who I am…even Gaius."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I'm sorry I sprang this on you so suddenly, but I couldn't keep up my charade much longer. You do understand?"

"Believe me, I understand," Merlin said.

While Rowan slept effortlessly through the night, Merlin tossed and turned. His uneasiness continued to grow as he pondered the Druid's words. He was in danger, and not just any kind of danger. Usually, he was the one helping everyone. To have someone looking after him was a new experience. As Merlin watched the sun rise, he realized he hadn't slept a wink. Suddenly, he bolted upright. He just realized something else.

He had completely forgotten about his lesson with Morgana.


	4. Snubbed!

Merlin coughed nervously as he purposely walked past Morgana's door more times than was actually necessary. His chores seemed especially long that morning, what with all the extra walking. He had almost worked up the nerve to knock on her door, but common sense told him not to. What reason would he give Gwen for dropping by? She was already starting to suspect them…not that he distrusted Gwen. It was…complicated. He just hoped Morgana hadn't waited long for him last night. Maybe she had completely forgotten about it herself.

If not, he was in for it.

* * *

"Merlin, can I help you? " Rowan offered as he eyed some of the vials that were ready to be delivered. "That is, if it's alright with Gaius," he added quickly. "I thought it would be good if I tried to get familiar with the people here, so they get used to seeing me around."

"You've done your fair share of work here for the day, so I have no objections," Gaius said with a wave of his hand.

"Seems like you've got Gaius fooled pretty easily," Merlin muttered as soon as they left the apothecary.

"Oh, he's easy. You just act interested in medicine and he'll go on for hours. He talked my ear off this morning."

Merlin chuckled. "That sounds like Gaius alright. By the way, are you going to follow me everywhere now?"

"No…well, maybe a little. My job is to—"

"Protect me. Yes, I know. It's just…won't that look suspicious?"

"Not if people think you're training me."

"Training you for what…mucking out stables?"

Coming to a halt, Rowan looked both ways before speaking. "Look, I know it might be uncomfortable for you, but it's my solemn duty to look after you. If I don't, I might…miss certain signs. My people gave me strict orders to be around you as much as possible. "

"I respect you for that. Sorry…I'm just not used to people looking after me, that's all. I'm usually the one doing the looking after."

"So…you won't be too angry with me then?" Rowan asked, holding out his hand.

"Truce," Merlin said as he responded with a firm handshake.

After they delivered all the vials, Merlin gave Rowan a tour of the castle grounds, pointing out the training field and the arena.

"And right this way is the entrance to the …oh," Merlin paused, his gaze shifting to none other than Morgana, who was target practicing with a longbow. Feeling torn, Merlin toyed with the idea of walking over to her and explaining himself, but with Rowan watching, he hesitated.

Morgana glanced over, her countenance darkening when she spotted Merlin. Without even a nod of acknowledgement, she turned back to the target, delivering three precise shots…all in the bullseye. Merlin winced as he watched her, imagining himself as the target.

Rowan was strangely quiet as he fixed Morgana with that penetrating gaze of his. "The Lady Morgana," he said under his breath.

"Wait, how did you know…"

"Because, Merlin, she was also in my dreams."

Merlin pulled Rowan aside. "What do you mean, she was in your dreams? The ones where I was in danger?"

"Perhaps."

Sighing, Merlin brought a hand up to his forehead. "Look, I know you can't tell me much, but I need to know what role Morgana played in your visions."

"Why?" Rowan asked, a curious expression on his face. As the _thud, thud, thud_ sound echoed in the background, he smiled slightly. "Ah, yes...of course. Well, this all makes much more sense now."

Merlin's eyes flashed. "What do you mean?"

"You both fancy each other."

"WE DO—"

"Shhhh."

Merlin lowered his voice, gritting his teeth. "We do _not_."

"Fine, whatever you say. But Merlin…you must be wary…of her."

"I've been through this before. I trust her completely."

"I wish I could explain why I'm telling you this, but my people forbade me to. I probably told you more than I should have, but it would be in your best interest to stay away from her. Please…it's important."

"I thought you said the future couldn't be altered."

"I know what I said…but it doesn't hurt trying, does it?"

Merlin's gaze flew back to Morgana as she continued to release arrow after arrow, her aim practically perfect each time. "I think it's time to head back," Merlin said quietly.

* * *

As Merlin walked through the castle corridors that night, he spotted Gwen and Morgana coming toward him. Gwen instantly smiled and stopped to say something, but Morgana continued walking, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Merlin, have you heard from Arthur at all?" Gwen said in a concerned tone.

"Um…no. Not since he left."

"I always fear something will happen to him…especially when you're not there by his side."

"Well, I'm glad somebody appreciates me. Now, don't you worry, Gwen. He'll be back safe and sound before you know it." Merlin craned his neck slightly as he peered past Gwen to catch a glimpse of Morgana. She had stopped at the end of the hall and appeared to be waiting for Gwen. As she turned, they locked eyes briefly. Merlin winced inwardly at her icy stare. There was no doubt about it…she was angry. She was the first to look away.

"Gwen, are you coming?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry." Gwen added in an undertone, "She's been stewing over something all day. I hope she's not been having those nightmares again."

Merlin smiled faintly. "Yeah, hope not."

* * *

Later that night, Merlin found himself standing outside her door, flowers in his hand. He had waited over an hour for Gwen to leave, so this was the perfect opportunity to speak privately with Morgana.

"Just do it…just do it," he murmured as he raised his hand to knock. If he didn't act now, the whole thing would get blown out of proportion. And frankly, he wasn't too keen being on the receiving end of Morgana's icy looks. Before he realized what he was doing, he heard the faint rapping on wood.

No response_. Maybe she's asleep_, Merlin thought. _Or maybe she didn't hear me_. He raised his hand to knock again, but stopped abruptly. As the soft patter of feet from the other side of the door came closer, Merlin's heart beat erratically.

It was now or never.

* * *

**Happy Friday, readers! Not to be a pain, but getting reviews helps push me to keep writing, so if you're following the story at all, please leave a review! Doesn't have to be long...any encouragement is helpful. :) :) :)**

**Also, apologies if you got this email twice for those who are following...I re-submitted the chapter just because I didn't get a notification the first time. It might be just my email acting up or maybe it's fanfiction, because I still haven't gotten an email saying I submitted a new chapter. Have a great weekend, and enjoy the snow...if you're on the North East Coast. ;) **


	5. Apology Accepted?

**Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Looks like this will be my last story posted for 2013. :) That was one fast year. I hope you enjoy this chapter-I've been rewatching Merlin from season 1, and one thing that struck me was how clumsy/awkward (but ADORABLE) Merlin could be at times. So I tried to display that here as he fumbles through his apology to Morgana. Feedback is very much appreciated! :)**

**...and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!**

**~Sara**

* * *

Morgana sat up, startled.

Who would be knocking at her door at this hour? Groaning, she threw off her covers, wincing as her feet made contact with the cold floor. She was hoping to put an end to this day already. When Merlin hadn't showed up last night, she had been angry. Angry and…disappointed. Merlin _had _seemed reluctant about meeting her. Maybe he knew he didn't have the answers to her questions. Still, it wasn't like him to not keep his promises unless he had a good reason.

And when she had seen him earlier today, her irritation had only increased. She had almost wished he had approached her, explaining himself. She probably would have snapped at him, but she was strangely disappointed when he held back, looking sheepish. So she continued being irritable for the rest of the day. Even Gwen had noticed.

Not bothering to put on her robe, she shuffled to the door and unlatched it. To her surprise, Merlin stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Merlin. What are you doing here?" Morgana kept the door cracked.

"I…uh…well…" Merlin stuttered as he brought out the flowers he had been hiding. "I wanted to say that I'm…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Morgana shut the door on him. She knew she was being unfair. He looked so miserable standing there, holding those flowers out to her. Not more than five seconds had passed before Merlin attempted to knock again.

"Morgana, I'm really sorry. Really. Just let me explain."

Morgana hesitated, her hand gripped on the door handle. Why was it so hard for her to forgive? It was just easier staying angry, she supposed. Angry at Uther…angry that she had been born with magic…angry that she still hadn't found peace…

"Er, Morgana…please open the door?"

Oh, it was useless. Who could stay mad at Merlin for very long? She grabbed her robe and slowly opened the door again.

"Well, do you have an explanation?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, sort of. But would you mind if I came in? I know this sounds wrong, but I don't want anyone to see us…you know?"

"Fine."

Once Merlin was inside, he held out the flowers once again.

"Please, take them. I know flowers don't in any way make up for what I did…but I'd feel better if you took them."

"Would you?"

"They're lavender…you like the color purple!"

If she hadn't been so furious at the moment, Morgana would have laughed. Merlin looked like a little boy as he held out those flowers to her. Clearly he was baffled and not sure how to apologize to a girl.

"First, tell me why you didn't come last night."

"Well, there's this new apprentice Gaius is training, and he arrived unexpectedly…and um, he had to sleep in my room…so…I couldn't sneak out! It was too risky…and…"

"You forgot."

"What? No! I didn't..." Merlin trailed off, his cheeks reddening. "Okay, I forgot," he confessed, wincing. "There was just so much going on, and Rowan wanted to talk. But there's no excuse…I completely forgot, Morgana, and I'm sorry."

An awkward silence followed. Merlin cleared his throat. "How long did you wait?" he asked in a small voice.

"Two hours...and seventeen minutes exactly."

"Oh. Well, now I feel even more terrible."

"You should. It was cold."

"Morgana, I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again...I-"

"Merlin, stop rambling. What's done is done. You clearly had more important responsibilities."

"I got distracted. Once Rowan started talking…"

"What was so riveting? I didn't know you were so interested in medicine."

"I…well…he knows a lot…and he was talking so much that I lost track of time…"

Morgana studied Merlin closely as he continued to fumble on. If she didn't know better, he was hiding something from her. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

"…he was explaining how to mix these certain elements together…and when he gets started on something he just keeps going. I mean, I thought I was bad…and...I'm rambling again." Merlin walked a few steps closer. Morgana instinctively backed away, her defenses up. She wouldn't make it _that _easy.

"He's a Druid," Merlin whispered.

"He's a…what?"

"A Druid. He's been sent here because of me. He's been having these nightmares…like the ones you have…and apparently I've been in them."

"He has the gift of prophecy too?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone. I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I trust you, Morgana."

"Oh." Morgana briefly looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. Her defenses were breaking down, one by one. "So…why has he been sent here again? Because you've been in these dreams?"

Merlin nodded. "But he won't tell me what he's dreamed of…says he can't, so I have no idea. But it doesn't sound very promising."

Concern lined Morgana's brow. "What do you mean? Are you in danger?"

"I don't know…but I might be. He says he's been sent to protect me."

Morgana suddenly grasped his arm. "I'll stop sleeping with the bracelet on. Maybe then I'll have the same vision!"

Merlin looked wistful for a moment but then shook his head. "No, Morgana. He says if I know what will happen, that I'll try to change whatever is about to come."

"Isn't that good though? Don't you _want _to know what's about to come so you can avoid it?"

"See, that's the thing. If I try to change the future, something worse might happen. At least the Druids seem to think so."

"But they sent Rowan to look after you?"

"Rowan's involved somehow. He keeps saying his role is important, but I just don't know how yet."

"So that's why you didn't show up last night. You were too preoccupied. Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Merlin grinned. "You're sorry? Well, there's a twist. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry."

"I'm afraid for you. If the Druids risked one of their own by sending him to Camelot of all places, there's something wrong."

Merlin's smile faded. "I know."

"I want to help you, Merlin, like you've been helping me. I don't see the harm in-"

"No," Merlin said firmly. "I shouldn't have even told you any of this, especially since you've been having trouble controlling your powers."

"Maybe this Druid can help me. We both have the same gift."

Morgana noticed the panicked expression that crossed Merlin's face. What was it...fear? Regret…that he had told her?

"I wish he could, but I don't think it would be wise. He's already risking his life for me…"

"Of course, I understand."

The sound of footsteps in the corridor put them on their guard. They relaxed slightly when the steps faded.

"Yeah, well…I guess I should go before we get caught."

"Are you going to let me take those?" Morgana asked as she held out her hand.

"Take what? Oh, the flowers! I forgot I was still holding them. Here."

"They're lovely, Merlin. Thank you. And you're right, I do love the color purple."

Merlin grinned. "Thanks for understanding. And you know I'm really sorry, right?"

"I know. Just don't let it happen again," Morgana nudged him playfully.

"Never."

_Uh-oh. _He had that look in his eyes. He hadn't kissed her since that time a few months back when he had unexpectedly pulled her behind a curtain. She knew he tended to be shy at times, but sometimes she wished he wasn't so reticent with her. Being the King's Ward probably didn't help matters. But now that he was looking at her like that…it made her feel self-conscious. She reached up and tucked back a stray piece of hair.

She laughed softly. "I must look quite the sight. I wasn't exactly prepared for visitors." Her chuckle sounded unnatural even to her own ears.

"You do look quite the sight, but not in the way you think."

Morgana felt herself blushing and wanted to kick herself. She hated blushing…it made her feel like a silly child. She needed to think of a witty comeback…something!

"Surely you can do better than that?" she said, regaining control quickly, although not completely satisfied with the words that came out of her mouth. What had she just said?

"I…what?" Merlin asked, tilting his head to the side. "You know what, I can."

Before she knew it, Merlin had leaned in and kissed her, making her forget how angry she had been with him just minutes before.

They could make it through this. They had to.


	6. And So It Begins

**Hope everyone had a good New Years! Today, the roads are pretty icy so I'm stuck at home, which is great, because I got to edit this chapter and work on it a little more. :) And I'm so happy a few new people are reading the story. I usually try to respond to all reviews through private messages, but I can't for guests. :( So Lesley, thanks so much for commenting! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Unfortunately, no Merlin/Morgana interaction, but plenty of other things happen. This is where it all starts getting crazy. As always, feedback is lovely and pushes me to continue. :)**

* * *

"M'lady? M'lady, it's time to get up!"

Morgana's eyelids flew open and she automatically pulled away from the pair of hands that were roughly shaking her shoulders. The unfamiliar face looking down on her was certainly not Gwen's.

"Where's Gwen?" she asked as she pushed her covers back.

"Afraid she's a bit under-the-weather all of a sudden, so I'm to take her place. Sorry I startled you so. I'm Leda. Hope it's alright with you."

Leda was probably in her late thirties, from what Morgana could tell. Her frazzled-looking chestnut hair was swept messily on top of her head, and if her dress was any tighter, she would burst out of it. Usually, Morgana tried to regard all of the servants kindly, but this one seemed to be trying a bit too hard. "Um, of course, I'm just surprised, that's all. Is Gwen very ill?"

"Oh no, she'll be fine in a day or so. Just needs some rest. Here now, let me help you out of that nightgown. You nearly gave me a fright. I think you would have slept away 'til noon if I hadn't woken ya up!"

Morgana hesitated. She felt strange letting another woman undress her. Gwen had been her maidservant for years. Besides, this woman was too brash for her liking.

"I think I can manage this morning. I've become accustomed to dressing myself."

"Dress yourself? Are you sure?"

"Yes. But that dress over there on the chair needs to be mended…would you mind?"

"S'pose I'll get it done straightaway. You sure about dressing yourself though?"

"Positive. Thank you."

* * *

As Morgana made her way down to the main floor, she reached up and conscientiously checked her hair to make sure it was in place. She could manage arranging her own hair to some degree, but she always felt more confident after Gwen had fixed it just so. As she rounded the corner, she collided with someone, causing him to drop the bag he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Morgana exclaimed as she bent down. Reaching the pouch before him, she quickly glanced up and found herself staring into the face of the same young man who had been with Merlin the other day.

"I…hope nothing was broken," she offered apologetically as she handed it back to him.

Peering into the bag, he seemed relieved. "No, nothing's been broken, so no harm done. Well, I have to deliver these vials…so I'll just be on my way…"

"Rowan, right?"

He blinked rapidly, staring back at her with a curious expression. "I beg pardon?"

"Your name is Rowan?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, it's just that I noticed you were with Merlin the other day. He said something about you becoming Gaius's new apprentice?"

"Um, that's right. You spoke with Merlin recently then?"

"Yes, just last night...when he delivered my sleeping draught," she fudged.

Rowan looked down briefly. "I see. Well, as I said, I must be going."

"I'm sorry to keep you. Are you delivering those for Gaius?"

"I've just got a few more rounds to make."

Morgana got the distinct impression that he was avoiding her as he quickly edged away. "By the way, I'm Morgana. I wanted to introduce myself since we'll be seeing more of each other."

Rowan nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe we shall. Good day, my lady."

Morgana couldn't help but feel ill at ease over his parting words. If only she knew what great secret this Druid boy was hiding. Now more than ever she wanted to sleep without the bracelet. Even though she had promised Merlin she wouldn't, she saw no other way to relieve her mind. This Druid boy could be lying for all she knew, and it was up to her to find out the truth.

* * *

Merlin found himself humming as he swept around Arthur's room. For the first time in the past few days, he actually felt happy. Morgana and he had made amends, and for right now that was enough. He wouldn't even let this impending doom prophecy dampen his spirits.

A firm knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie. "Um, come in."

To his surprise, Rowan walked in.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were Arthur at first, but Arthur would have just burst in. You made those rounds for Gaius?" Merlin asked as he picked up one of the small rugs and shook it out.

"Yes, just delivered the last vial," Rowan said in a clipped tone. "I also happened to bump into the Lady Morgana."

Merlin's vigorous shaking came to a halt. "You did?"

"Yes, and she mentioned you two had just spoken."

Merlin began beating at the carpet again…a little harder this time.

"Merlin…you didn't tell her…about me, did you?"

"I told her your name."

"Anything else?"

"Why do you ask?"

Rowan regarded him suspiciously and came closer. "She was asking quite a few questions. Tell me, why would such a high lady as herself speak to someone like me?"

"The Lady Morgana has always been a kind person…she doesn't care about rank. "

"That may be so, but it still doesn't answer my question. Did you tell her who I am?"

Merlin felt his face flushing. "No." Lying, again. He couldn't tell if Rowan believed him or not based on the blank expression on his face. Finally, he nodded.

"I hope that's true. My life depends on it…"

"Morgana would never betray you…even if she knew."

"I still can't take that risk. And I wish you would heed my words about her."

Merlin gripped the broom handle tighter. "Not this again."

"Merlin, I'm only telling you for your own good."

"How am I supposed to believe you when you won't tell me how Morgana's involved?"

Rowan ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish I could. Truly. But my people told me not to tell another soul, including you."

Merlin sighed. "I know. It's not your fault. But Morgana would never hurt me…I know she wouldn't."

"But she will, alright?" Rowan blurted out. "Take it from someone who's had to relive the same dream over and over again. She's the reason this whole mess is going to come about in the first place!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've said too much already," Rowan said as he walked back to the door, his head shaking. "Just trust me on this, Merlin. Please." With a final look, Rowan shut the door behind him, leaving Merlin alone with his questions…and fears.

* * *

After Morgana's early afternoon ride with Stargazer, she returned to her chambers to change into a new gown. To her surprise, she was greeted by the sight of Gwen arranging flowers by one of the windows.

"Gwen! What are you doing here? I thought you were ill."

"Oh, I was. But it was just a headache. It's passed now though."

"Are you sure you're well enough? You should be resting."

"Really, I'm fine. I'm sorry it was such short notice for you. Who took my place?"

"I think her name was Leda. I admit it was strange having someone looking after me besides you."

"Leda? Oh, I _am _sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the biggest busybody I've ever met. I'm sure she was jumping at the chance to take my place. I hope she didn't pry too much."

"Actually, she didn't get the chance. I dressed myself this morning. All she did was mend my dress…which, doesn't look she finished yet," Morgana observed as she opened her wardrobe. "You can never get sick again, Gwen. I forbid it," Morgana teased as she chose a new gown to wear for the evening.

As Gwen was helping Morgana lace up the back of her dress, a firm knock sounded on the door.

"Just a minute!" Gwen called out. She quickly ran to the door and unbolted it. Sir Leon was standing outside, his expression stern.

"My message is for the Lady Morgana."

"I'm here," Morgana said, taking a few steps toward him.

"The king requests your presence immediately. In his chambers."

"In his chambers?"

"Yes, my lady. I'm to escort you right away."

"Something's wrong…is he unwell?"

"There is nothing wrong with his health. But we mustn't waste anymore time. So if you are ready…"

"Yes, of course." Morgana smiled weakly at a concerned-looking Gwen before following Sir Leon out into the hall. The last time she had been in Uther's chambers, he had fallen fast asleep as a result of the sleeping curse Morgause had cast on Camelot. No, that wasn't it. It had been when Uther was going mad...but she had been enchanted under Morgause's spell. She couldn't remember a time he had actually requested her presence there. And what was so important that she couldn't meet him in the Great Hall?

When they arrived at his door, Leon turned and met her gaze. "I was ordered to leave as soon as I brought you to the door, my lady." He quickly bowed and walked briskly down the hall.

Morgana's heart was beating erratically. Breathing in deeply, she rapped lightly on the door.

"Enter."

Morgana pulled the door open and braced herself for the unknown. But she could never have prepared herself for what was about to come. Uther stood facing her, his hands behind his back. As she shut the door, he slowly brought his hands in front of him, and what he was holding would have made her gasp if fear and utter shock hadn't held her back.

Uther Pendragon was holding a book in his hands. But not just any book. It was the book of magic that Merlin had given to her.

* * *

**UH-OH. How on earth is Morgana going to get herself out of this one? Please share your thoughts. :) **


	7. Tell Me Your Secrets

Morgana's heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to believe that he wasn't holding the book of magic, but there was no denying what was right in front of her. Uther's expression was stern as he stepped closer.

"Morgana, I received an alarming report today."

Morgana swallowed nervously, not sure how to answer. "An alarming report, my Lord?" she repeated.

Uther nodded. "Yes. So alarming I wasn't sure what to do. I denied it…thinking there must be some mistake. I still believe there is. Morgana, have you ever seen this book before?" Uther asked as he held it out to her.

Morgana flipped through the pages, hoping that nothing in her expression would give her away. "What is this?"

"You do not know?" Uther eyed her intently.

"Of course not. It looks like a load of rubbish to me. I've never seen it before," she answered as she thrust it back into his hands.

Relief flooded Uther's expression. "Can you swear to me that you've never seen this book before?"

Morgana hesitated. Of course her initial reaction had been to deny knowing anything of the book. But this wouldn't be the end to the matter. She was sure of it. Uther would search relentlessly for its owner. And just who would end up getting hurt in the end? She tried to push the disturbing thoughts out of her mind. "I swear," Morgana finally answered. "Now what is all of this about?"

Uther rubbed his forehead and set the book down. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear your denial. A maid found this under one of the floorboards in your chambers and brought it to me. It's a book of sorcery."

Morgana dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. _Someone_ must have been excruciatingly thorough to have found that book. And she had a pretty good idea who that person could be.

"Under my floorboard? That's preposterous! What maid was this?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I have never seen her with you before…she called herself Lena I believe?"

"Leda," said Morgana through clenched teeth.

"Quite right. As I was saying, she came to me and told me of her findings. You can imagine my shock. The thought of you with such a book in your possession troubled me greatly. But of course…that is not the case. Now it is clear to me that someone has hidden this book in your chambers to avoid detection. And that person must be found."

"My Lord, is that really necessary? What if this book has been under that floorboard for years?"

"I seriously doubt that. It shows no evidence of neglect or damage. When this maid presented it to me there was no dust or mold covering it."

"She could have brushed it off," Morgana suggested. She was grasping at something…anything…to persuade him to change his mind.

"The maid assured me she had not done anything to tamper with the evidence, Morgana."

"And you really believe the word of a maid…a lowly servant?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't trust her. I had never seen her before this morning, and I think she's a troublemaker."

"You think she concocted all of this?"

"I…I don't know. But I think she's a busybody who needs to mind her own business."

"I doubted her story at first as well, which is why I will have her show both of us exactly where she found the book."

"This is ridiculous," Morgana murmured.

"I have to take all the necessary precautions. Morgana, I don't know if you understand how dangerous this will look. I had that maid swear to me that she would keep her findings to herself, but if word ever got out that such a book had been found in your possession…"

"What? People would think I have magic?"

Uther nodded slowly. "Yes…yes, they might. And you realize how damaging that would be to your reputation."

"I don't care what people think."

"No, but you should!" Uther said forcefully. A vein in his forehead began to throb, a sign he was becoming agitated.

"And what if I did have magic?" Morgana asked, shocked at her own boldness. But it was too late now.

Shock replaced irritation on Uther's face. "Why would you say such a thing? Why would you even think that?"

"Would you have me killed? Burned at the stake for the horrible person that I am?" Morgana stepped closer, suddenly not so afraid.

"No…stop. Enough with these questions."

"I need to know!" Morgana exclaimed. "I need to know if you would have the backbone to send me to my death, just because I had been so unfortunate as to have been born with magic." She worried that she had said too much, but she couldn't live like this anymore.

For once, Uther was rendered speechless. Slowly, he lowered himself onto a chair.

Morgana continued. "You claim to love me as a father. Would a father send his own daughter to her death?"

"Leave me."

"Not until you answer me."

"Leave me!" Uther exclaimed with more force.

"So you have no answer for me," Morgana said softly. "Very well, I shall leave you."

"Morgana, wait."

Morgana turned, almost hopeful that he would give her the response she so desperately wanted.

"Your maid…the one you've always had…"

"You mean Gwen," she stated, annoyed at the change of topic.

"Yes. She must be questioned."

"No, you will leave Gwen out of this. You've accused her wrongly before and I won't have you treating her so again."

"She _will _be questioned, Morgana. And I would advise you not to fight against me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. But if you do anything to hurt Gwen I will never forgive you. And I'll never be able to look on you as a father. Never."

Morgana hastily departed the room, leaving Uther alone with his thoughts.

"No, my child," Uther murmured. "I would never let any harm come to you."

* * *

**So...if any of you have read my previous stories, I explained how I wanted to keep the storyline from the show where Uther is Morgana's father. At this point, she's not aware of it yet. No one is, except Uther, obviously. I've always been interested in exploring what might have happened if Uther had found out earlier about Morgana's magic. Would he really have had her killed? I honestly don't believe he would have. He went to such great lengths to protect her during Season 3 when she almost died, and even condoned the use of magic to save her. So really, I think he would have found a way to protect her somehow. Then again, those are just my thoughts. Of course, during Season 1 there were those moments where he severely punished her, so it makes sense she would be scared and worried that he *might* have her executed if he ever found out. Curious to hear your thoughts! :)**


End file.
